


from the movements you made

by jaskier_royale



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Affection, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaskier_royale/pseuds/jaskier_royale
Summary: Agitha can't help but watch the newcomers in town, the White Wolf and his bard.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 16
Kudos: 252





	from the movements you made

**Author's Note:**

> for [saturnsthirdeye](https://saturnsthirdeye.tumblr.com/) who requested soft geraskier from an outsider POV! here’s my take on that — i hope you enjoy!!!

Agitha throws a sidelong glance at the pair — the witcher and his bard — as she brings more ale to the rowdy table near the entrance of the tavern. No one is paying the two much mind after the initial novelty of their staying in the town wore off. Except for Agitha. She’s still intrigued. Observes them any chance she gets. 

They seem to like to come into her father’s tavern most nights. At least the bard, Jaskier, does. He’ll drink a few ales before he takes up his lute. Then the serenading begins. Most of the patrons appreciate it. They don’t get very many bards out this way.

They don’t get very many witchers here either. But it appears that the White Wolf, Geralt of Rivia, has chosen their humble town as a resting place in between his monster hunting. He’ll be gone for a few days, Jaskier sometimes in tow, but then has returned. Her father certainly isn’t complaining. Two new repeat customers means more coin for him.

At this point in the night, Jaskier is already done regaling the crowd with his songs. He motions to Agitha after she’s dropped off the ale at the other table.

“Another one for me, my dear,” Jaskier requests, lifting his empty cup in the air. “And for my companion as well.” Jaskier tilts his head towards the witcher.

“Jaskier,” Geralt warns, voice low.

“Oh, come now,” Jaskier pouts, seemingly unperturbed. “You finished another hunt and will be off on another tomorrow by the looks of it. I think you can afford to celebrate.”

“Wouldn’t you agree?” Jaskier asks, turning towards Agitha again. She can only nod. Geralt pins her with his gaze for a few brief seconds and Agitha is suddenly tempted to disagree with Jaskier.

“Alright,” Geralt grumbles a moment later and Jaskier claps his hands together with glee. Agitha scurries off to get them their drinks.

When she returns with their ale, Jaskier flashes her a bright smile. He beckons her closer.

“This is for you,” he quickly presses two coins into her palm. He’s been doing that the past few nights. Agitha’s been squirreling them away under the cracked floorboard by her bed.

“Thank you, milord,” she says, hoping she sounds as grateful as she is. Jaskier shoos her away.

After that, Agitha takes to sweeping the floor around the hearth, trying to look busy. Her father doesn’t like for her to be idle. _There’s always work to do,_ he’ll say. She doesn’t mind this chore now because near the hearth, she has a good vantage of Geralt and Jaskier, their table tucked into the corner in the opposite direction.

She watches Jaskier chatter away, his hands moving all the while. Geralt listens, nodding from time to time. Jaskier’s storytelling even gets the witcher’s lips to tick up in what one could call a small smile when the bard suddenly throws his hands up with an air of indignation. 

The bard leans in close as the witcher goes to take a sip of ale, whispers something into the Geralt’s ear. His eyes widen, almost imperceptibly, but she notices. Agitha has always had a keen eye. She suspects that a lesser man would’ve spat out his drink judging from the sly smile that dances across Jaskier’s lips as he pulls away.

They seem to be close. Before Geralt and Jaskier came here, Agitha had always heard witchers were solitary creatures. That they traveled alone, killing monsters. But Geralt. He seems different. At the very least, because he spends much of his time with Jaskier. Kit, the innkeeper’s son, even claims that they share one room at the inn. Agitha doesn’t believe him though. Kit once told her that he caught a fish the size of his arm with his bare hands.

It’s getting late now. Agitha’s done sweeping and gets another round for one of the last tables of men there. She sees Geralt and Jaskier are leaving. Observes the quick hand Geralt uses to guide Jaskier in the direction of the door as the bard has had a few drinks tonight. And then they’re gone.

* * *

There’s a bite to the air at night now, as autumn settles in. Agitha shivers as she steps outside. She’s been tasked with getting more wood out back to stoke the tavern’s fire. Someone complained that it was too cold and that just won’t do for her father.

Striding towards the woodpile, she hears a murmuring from around the other side of the tavern. Curious as always, she can’t help but peek around to find the witcher and his bard. Geralt’s leaning against the wall and Jaskier is there right beside him.

“I do believe it’s past your bedtime, my dear witcher,” Jaskier jokes. “Don’t you have a big day of monster hunting ahead of you tomorrow?”

“Jaskier,” Geralt says, his tone sounding strange to Agitha’s ears. Jaskier must be able to read into it though. 

“Okay,” he nudges his forehead playfully against Geralt’s shoulder as a horse might to its rider.

“I guess one won’t hurt,” Jaskier concedes. To what, Agitha doesn’t know. 

“For good luck.” 

And with that, Jaskier leans in and presses a soft kiss to the witcher’s lips. 

He steps away to smile at Geralt but one kiss must not have been enough because the witcher pulls him back in for another. He holds the bard to him and Jaskier wraps his hands around Geralt, holding on just as tight.

When they break apart, Jaskier chuckles.

“I knew that wouldn’t be enough,” he muses. He holds a hand up, cupping it to Geralt’s cheek.

Geralt hums fondly, presses his nose to Jaskier’s palm.

“But do let us get to bed. I have had a _long_ day, you know,” Jaskier claims. Geralt huffs in amusement.

The witcher pushes off from the building. Jaskier follows as Geralt begins walking off in the direction of the inn. Agitha watches as Jaskier bumps a hip against Geralt’s. He starts whistling a happy tune. Agitha smiles to herself and — 

“Agitha!” she hears her father call. She jumps at the shout and gets to the woodpile quickly, catching a last few notes of Jaskier’s whistling before she ducks back inside the tavern.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](https://jaskier-royale.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
